


Shadows of the Past

by MamaMaxie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: I have recently fallen hard into the Voltron fandom and well i fell in love with Shiro so i wrote a little ficlet... Enjoy ^^





	

There was no where he could run from the whispers, they surrounded him now. Shiros eyes were wide as he stared down the corridor, all light seemed to drain away from what was once a brightly lit corridor.

_"Your broken"_

_"Galra spy"_

_"You left him to die"_

 

Circling as the voices grew louder the black paladin looked for who ever was talking to him. He couldn't see anyone, Just a shadow of a figure coming towards him. Backing off slowly at first, Shiro kept his eyes on the shadow watching it twist and form the shape of a Galra guard.

"No..." Shiro whispered to himself as he started to run from the shadow, but the more distance he put between him and the Galra guard the louder the voices got.

 

_"You abandoned him"_

_"Galras greatest weapon"_

_"Champion...he hungers for blood"_

 

He took a left then a right, as he ran the architecture began to shift and look more like a Galra battle cruiser than the Castle of Lions. The once white walls now black and the lights shone an eerie purple. Shiro thought of turning back but a brief glance over his shoulder told him not to. There wasn't just one any more, it was a battalion of guards now.

 

_"You gave up on me"_

_"You left me to die"_

_"I thought you cared"_

 

Shiro recognised the voice now as tears began to prick at his eyes. Why couldn't he focus on who it was calling him. He kept running, weaving in and out of the corridors trying to run away from the impending shadows. It was one wrong right turn that sent him straight into a dead end, there was no exit, no doors only the way he had come. Turning with his back to the wall he readied his Cybernetic arm to strike. But when he saw who was now stood not more than 3 meters away and getting closer he fell to his knees.

"..M-Matt..." Shiros voice was like a whisper as he came closer.

 _"You left me Shiro...you left me to die..."_ Matts voice was the whispers which rang around Shiros head and thoughts.

"...n-no...your not....im still looking..." Shiro looked up into the eyes of the male before him as he stopped. Shiros eyes were cloudy with tears before he reached out and grasped the figure, pulling him closer and holding him tightly against his chest.

" I'm sorry Matt...I'm here I'll protect you...I love you..." The once levelheaded paladin was now breaking down against the figures shoulder.

 

Pidge wasn't sure what to do. She had only caught a glimpse of her leader running frantically when she had decided to follow to make sure he was okay. And now here she was being dragged closer to Shiro as he broke down. Sorrow filled her heart. He thought she was Matt. He must be having an episode she thought to herself before Shiros words took her back. He loves her brother...


End file.
